waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Moves
|season=2 |number=8 |image=File:Night Moves title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 20, 1989 |writer=Lorne Rossman |director=Mark Sobel |previous=Loving the Alien |next=Synthetic Love }} "Night Moves" is the eighth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot Suzanne and Debi attempt to move to a country farm owned by Suzanne's mother, only to find that the Morthren are using it to incubate alien crops. Synopsis Suzanne's mother Rebecca owns a cooperative farm. Suzanne takes Debi there to escape the mounting violence over food shortages. The Morthren, also short of food, clone Rebecca's husband John and two other co-op members; then posing as Department of Agriculture soil researchers, the clones use the farm's greenhouse to grow Morthren food. Growing suspicious, Rebecca alerts Suzanne who calls Harrison. He discovers that the researchers are fake. Arriving with Kincaid, Harrison finds Suzanne and Debi fleeing through the fields. Suzanne has shot the clones, but the Morthren have killed her mother. Notes *Not to be confused with the Bob Seger song of the same title. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Ken Pogue as John *Sally Chamberlin as Rebecca *Wayne Best as Paul Fox *Meg Hogarth as Shirley *Dale Wilson as Roy *Julian Richings as Ardix *Belinda Metz as Scoggs *Leonard Chow as Farmer *John Thallon as Guard *Ted Ludzik as Morthren Worker Episode Crew *Directed by Mark Sobel *Written by Lorne Rossman *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Harry Manfredini *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Marlene Aarons - Makeup Artist *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Michael Sheehy - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *David Storey - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Christopher Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Location Management *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Steve Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music performed by Harry Manfredini *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744042/ Night Moves] at IMDb *Antithesis: Night Moves (War of the Worlds 2×08) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes